


VampLuke

by LenaSkyeRose



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSkyeRose/pseuds/LenaSkyeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard enough to not fall in love at an important time in your life. For seventeen year old Anna Grace, her final exams to determine her choice of University are right around the corner. And any distractions could cost her a place at her dream university. When her best friend of eight years Bryony hosts a pre-exam party to celebrate the next chapter of their lives, forty attend including one secretive visitor. Luke Hemmings, a cheeky but loveable acquaintance of Bryony and a final year student shows up to get the party started.</p>
<p>For Luke, it's love at first sight.<br/>For Anna, it's distraction with a hell of a fright.</p>
<p>Because there's something not quite right with Luke and if Anna was to find out what, the consequences could be lifechanging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VampLuke

University of Brighton, England.

Dear Miss Stokes,

Thank you for your application to the University. Depending on your exam results, we would like to offer you a place on the BA in Archaeology starting from September 2015. Any questions, feel free to contact us and we will do our best to help.

When Anna read the start of the letter, her face projected a huge smile out for her family to see. After a break, she was excited to return back to the classroom to do a subject that she had always been fascinated with. And at a University with a great track record.

"I knew you would do it pumpkin," exclaimed her mum with a big hug, "You are going to make waves in the Archaeology world for sure!"

Anna stared at the tall woman, her mum, with her recently trimmed hair style and perfectly straight white teeth, "Thanks for believing in me after the last few months of torment."

Anna's dad rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Don't let the past threatened your chances at a brighter future. Everyone does make mistakes and go through times of sorrow but for a young woman like you to what you've faced over the last year, we couldn't be more proud of you."

At this response, Anna turned and kissed her dad on the cheek, "Thanks for your support dad, I appreciate it."

On racing upstairs towards her bedroom which was soon to be made vacant now an offer from her first choice University had arrived and confirmed the place, she sat the letter down on the side of her bed with a flourish and took out her scrapbook. Exactly twelve months to the day, she had saved a place in the book to write about her University future and after a year of waiting, it was time to start filling the pages.

Curiosity however got the better of here now she was sorting through her many notebooks filled with pages upon pages of writing and drawings. As a creative person, she wanted to do well in life and loved to exercise her mind, putting her thoughts onto pages rather than talking about them with others. On inspection, she pulled out a rather large black exercise book with her name written on the front. This notebook brought back memories of the previous year, some she would rather forget.

With a pounding heart, Anna started to flick through the pages. The recollections of her final year in secondary school, the time she spent revising for her exams, the party... The party.

The bedroom door burst open causing her to jump a mile and the black exercise book falling out of her lap. Standing at the door was her mum who wore a grave look on her face.

"What's wrong mum?" asked Anna with a hint of concern in her voice, "You were all happy for me earlier."

"I was and quite frankly, I still am but did you listen to your dad's words Anna? You know, looking at that notebook isn't going to make you feel positive right?" replied her mum as she took the notebook from the floor and placed it back on the shelf.

"I didn't mean to look at it, I just saw it on my shelf..." trailed off Anna as she met her mum's gaze directly as sunlight filtered into her room from the bedroom curtains.

"Remember, don't think about the past, don't think about him, OK?" questioned mum as she stood next to her daughter, "We nearly lost you, my only baby."

"Yeah, to some stupid prick." Anna said with a huge grin.

"Precisely. Now, dinner out tonight?" gestured her mum as she pointed towards the door.

It was a split second decision for Anna herself who never realised that she could yell as excitingly as she could, "YES!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments section, would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
